


Insatiable

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Insatiable

Lestrade and Sherlock had taken turns with John, one shagging him while the other held him by the wrists. Lestrade had gotten off, Sherlock had gotten off, John had gotten off, and yet still John refused to call it a night.

“Vibrator, Sherlock. No, Greg, don’t let go of my arms. Please,” he gasped and writhed and if Lestrade didn’t know better, he would have thought John had taken something. But this was just typical John at the end of a long, consuming case after which he’d been the stoic, loyal, courageous partner, and neither Lestrade nor Sherlock had any interest in denying him what he wanted.

So Lestrade simply rubbed his fingers over John’s wrists playfully before gripping them more tightly, and Sherlock returned, smirking, with the vibrator. Lestrade’s breath hitched as Sherlock knelt on the bed, pulling John’s legs to drape over his shoulders before slowly, teasingly, applying fresh slick to John and easing the vibrator into him.

Lestrade cursed, as reverently as is possible to curse, at the gorgeous sight of Sherlock Holmes getting lost in undoing John Watson.

It was twenty-three minutes before a sleepy, sated smile told Lestrade and Sherlock that they could gently clean John up and tuck the doctor under covers in between the two of them. Lestrade lay awake, listening to their breathing.


End file.
